Es Krim
by anonstalker
Summary: Jongin hanya menginginkan es krim di hari yang cukup panas dan Chanyeol malah menjahilinya. chanyeol/kai


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything_

**Pairing:** Chanyeol/Kai

**Warnig (!):** yaoi, EYD ancur, typo, dll_  
_

enjoy!

.

.

.

"Jongin ingin es krim."

Chanyeol tertawa ketika temannya yang berkulit tan itu berbicara seperti anak umur 5 tahun. Jongin—anak berkulit tan tersebut—hanya mendengus setelah ia ditertawai oleh teman _hipster_nya itu. Gezz, Chanyeol selalu menertawakan segalanya, bahkan untuk omong kosong sekali pun.

"Hei, berhenti menertawakanku _Hyung_, aku hanya bercanda," bentak Jongin pada Chanyeol yang masih tertawa, "Kubilang berhenti!"

Setelah Jongin berteriak padanya, dia berhenti tertawa, tapi ia masih menunjukkan senyum menyeramkan, "Oke, oke, aku berhenti, tapi kau begitu imut ketika kau berbicara seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan es krim—"

"Aku. Tidak. Lucu," kata Jongin cepat dengan penekanan dalam kata-katanya sebelum Chanyeol selesai berbicara. Dia selalu benci ketika ia dipanggil lucu. Ia tidak lucu, tidak! Ia selalu berpikir ia cukup seksi untuk membuat banyak gadis meneriaki namanya.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menertawakan Jongin, sekarang lebih keras. Jongin mendengus dan mengabaikan tertawa Chanyeol itu. Sementara Chanyeol masih tertawa, Jongin melirik ke sebuah kedai es krim yang berada di sebrang. Oke, hari ini adalah hari yang cukup panas, ia bisa merasakan teriknya matahari yang membakar seluruh kota, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Oke, ia telah menghabiskan semua uangnya untuk membeli sepasang sepatu balet baru—ya ia menari balet—ia tidak punya uang lagi untuk membeli es krim yang terlihat begitu _oh-sangat-manis-dan-menyegarkan._ Namun, Jongin masih ingin membeli es krim. Lihatlah anak-anak yang sedang memakan es krim dengan bahagianya, sudah lagi es krim mereka meleleh di mulut mereka kelihatan begitu nikmat. Ugh, itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin tergoda.

Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol habiskan untuk tertawa, ia menyadari temannya yang lebih muda 2 tahun itu tampak begitu serius melihat anak-anak memakan es krim. Chanyeol menggoyangkan alisnya, sepertinya Jongin kecilnya benar-benar ingin memiliki es krim. Dia tahu bahwa Jongin tidak punya uang lagi, ia menghabiskan semua uangnya untuk membeli sepasang sepatu balet. _Well_, sebenarnya Chanyeol masih punya uang karena ia belum membeli apa pun.

Kemudian, ide nakal melintas di kepala Chanyeol. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan Jongin, membuat anak laki-laki berkulit tan itu membelalakkan matanya. Mereka berjalan menuju kios es krim, Chanyeol memesan satu _scoop_ es krim—ya, hanya satu. Jongin hanya berkedip sementara Chanyeol sedang menjilati es krimnya dengan asyiknya.

Setelah beberapa detik Jongin melihat temannya yang lebih tinggi itu, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Chanyeol berniat menggodanya. Jongin pun membentaknya, "_Ya_! Kenapa kau membeli es krim untuk dirimu sendiri? Kau ingin menggodaku eh?"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa—lagi—di saat ia masih menjilati es krimnya. Jongin yang merasa kesal dengan Chanyeol pun mencoba untuk merebut es krim dari tangannya, tetapi karena Chanyeol lebih tinggi dari Jongin, Chanyeol mengangkat lengannya membuat Jongin makin sulit untuk mendapatkan es krim dari tangan Chanyeol. Jongin sangat kesulitan untuk mendapatkan es krim itu karena temannya yang satu ini benar-benar _sangat amat_ tinggi. Itu tidak berarti Jongin pendek—_Hell no_! Chanyeol saja yang terlalu tinggi dan ia selalu berpikir mungkin saja nenek moyang Chanyeol itu seorang raksasa atau apapunlah.

"Jika kamu ingin es krim ini, kamu bisa saja mendapatkannya." Chanyeol berbicara dengan tangan kirinya yang menahan tangan Jongin—dia masih saja berusaha untuk mendapatkan es krim bodoh itu.

"Oke, berikan padaku sekarang," Jongin pun berhenti berusaha untuk mendapatkan es krim dan kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya.

"Oke, pertama, tutup matamu," seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, Jongin memejamkan matanya, "Lalu buka mulutmu," dan sekali lagi, ia mengikuti instruksi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia langsung memasukan semua es krimnya ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian ia mengarahkannya ke mulut Jongin. Jongin langsung membuka matanya, ia mencoba mendorong Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol langsung memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat untuk membuat anak berkulit tan ini berhenti bergerak.

Akhirnya, Jongin menyerah untuk menolak apa yang Hyungnya lakukan padanya—_Well_, ini bukan hal yang buruk juga, sebenarnya. Entah bagaimana, Jongin ikut mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk leher temannya yang lebih tinggi itu. Dia bisa merasakan krim mencairnya di sisi mulutnya dan kemudian Chanyeol menjilatnya. Mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka, mengabaikan semua tatapan yang mereka dapat dari para pejalan kaki yang berjalan di depan mereka, karena ya mereka _sedang_ berciuman cukup panas di depan publik, _Gosh_.

Akan tetapi, Jongin pikir memakan es krim bersama tidak buruk juga—terutama dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

_End. LOL_

.

.

**A/n:** hanya drabble bodoh yang kubuat gara-gara moment ChanKai/KaiYeol yang unyu banget. Waktu fansgined Chanyeol nanyain ke fans siapa yang mau es krim dan Kai malah ikut angkat tangan, dan itu kenapa ya Kainya unyu banget ih pingin diculik terus disimpenin di toilet ergh.

Sebenernya aku bikin versi Englishnya juga, cuman ya pastinya ancur banget ya, huhuhu, jadi ga berani dipublish disini, apalagi di aff (oh oke aku ga punya akun aff juga sih lol), aku publish yang Englishnya di personal blog, ini linknya hoho .-.

anonstalkerishere. blogspot. com. /2013/06/ice-cream. html

monggo kalau mau dilirik, maaf ya kalau grammarnya masih ancur dan balatakan abis kayak bahasa Inggrisnyanya Donghae #HEH atau bahkan lebih berantakan wakakakak, masih belajar sih hahaha/nangis

Sebenernya aku mau lanjutin exhausted tapi eh malah ngetik ini, ih gakuat aku sama kopel ini, gatau gara2 kesemsem sama fanart-fanart mereka di tumblr yang terlalu unyu mungkin ahh idk lah.. hehe .-.

Silakan review ( ;w;)/


End file.
